The Light To His Way
by AlishaVane45
Summary: There was a small click as the door shut, and the only light source Luna Lovegood had been exposed to in her short time at Malfoy Manor vanished. The quiet eventual friendship of Luna and Draco XD for Naureen97's super belated birthday :) Happy Birthday Rinny :)


**This is a new ship for me, but a friend convinced me it was worth it, so lets hear it for all those Druna fans! I own nothing, all credit goes to JKR :)**

"Why do you hide your face?" She asked her voice echoing in the dingy room. Small clouds of dust rose as she stood up and leaned against the bars of her daily prison. The dingy curtains moved slightly and she could only see the outline of the person standing behind it. The only source of light , she knew now came from the door behind it.

"Why?" She asked softly once she knew she had his attention. She had known for a while that he was there, she knew that he was waiting for the most opportune moment to get the job done and leave before she saw him, but most importantly she knew that he was now listening.

"You don't have to hide you know." She said softly. "I know who you are."

The figure behind the curtains did not move and bent down. There was a rattle as a silver tray slid across the floor hitting the iron bars of her prison. She didn't need light to see what was in it. It was nonetheless the same as the day before. A load of bread, cheese and a small flask of water.

"You'll be back to get the tray," she said finally when the figure made no attempt to respond. "I know you will."

There was a small click as the door shut, and the only light source Luna Lovegood had been exposed to in her short time at Malfoy Manor vanished.

* * *

"You're lonely aren't you?" She asked the next day. The tray had seemingly vanished the next morning, a single apple sitting in it's place. "I know it's lonely down here but then again you always come down here when you're lonely so it can't be that bad after all." she marveled looking at the dungeon in a new light. She had friends here after all. Even when Griphook complained about pesky grimy humans she knew he was happy to be around them. She knew that as sick as Ollivander was, he felt solace whilst talking to them. Even the nargles around the dungeon hovered around them making sure boredom never shadowed the little light imagination was.

The light vanished once more as the door shut behind him and Luna looked down at the apple. She looked at the bright red sheen it held and wondered how in the world she could split it between herself and the others. She didn't have to look far, for where the stem was supposed to be was a small nail.

It would have to do, she decided.

"I like to make things," she said proudly recalling the earliest memory of her mother sitting in front of a cauldron her wand tucked behind her ear as she stirred the silvery contents in the cauldron. "just like my mum."

She looked up to make sure he was still there. His silhouette was indeed sitting down against the curtains, listening intently to her every word.

"She was quite an imaginative witch, and oh how she loved to experiment. One day though one of her experiments went horribly wrong. I was eight."

She looked wordlessly at him but he didn't dare utter a word.

"Is your mum as wonderful as mine was?"

This time the door shut rather slowly as if he was waiting for her to say something else, but eventually the light died and she could just hear Griphook muttering about pesky noisy humans.

"Not everyone will see your light Ms. Lovegood." Ollivander sighed from the far right corner. "He's just following orders, poor chap. They don't want us to die after all. We're bartering pieces, thats all. Our demise is lying just around the corner." he let out a weak stream of coughs.

Luna thought the elderly man would have had a much brighter imagination, given the predicament they were in but then again he was elderly.

She tuned back to look at the small nail in her hand and shook her head. There was a reason for everything after all.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning she knew he was waiting for her there.

"Could I ask you a question?"

When he didn't respond as usual she asked anyway. "Do you know who you are?"

He shuffled behind the curtain but said nothing.

"I know who you are," she said quickly as she saw him stand up and head for the door. "Even if you don't. Even if they don't. I know."

The light died away but Luna smiled in the darkness, He would be back.

* * *

When she opened her eyes the next morning she noticed something different. The dungeon.. It was darker than usual. She touched her eyes feeling the presence of something new. Someone had blindfolded her. She smiled evenly knowing exactly who had done this.

"You think this blindfold can hide you, don't you?"

There was the sound of heavy breathing that she recognized as fear.

"Don't worry," she laughed. "I can't see you or anything from behind this, but I still know who you are."

"Who am I?" a muffled voice asked finally.

"Shouldn't you know?" Luna asked softly.

"You don't know who I am," he said stiffly. "You're just bluffing."

Luna could sense he was near her and slowly raised her fingers. She felt contact. He shifted back quickly but Luna had touched him and felt him.

"I know you're scared," she looked around the dark dungeon "alone," she looked back to where she knew he was sitting from across her and did her best to look him level best in the eye "but I also know that you're a very good person."

"You know nothing." he said quickly. She heard the sounds of running and then the door click shut. Luna pulled off the blind fold finally wishing he would stay and listen to her for once. What had happened to him to make him run at the smallest act of kindness?

* * *

"Why don't you want to show yourself to me?" She asked finally. "I want to thank you-"

"You have thanked me."

"It's not really sincere if I don't know who I'm thanking." Luna said quietly. She had gotten used to wearing a blindfold and talking to her new friend from behind the curtain.

"It's not important." he said "You just need to be alive. That's all this is."

"Thats not all there is." Luna said knowingly. "Talking to me, giving me little things- the nail, it was you wasn't it? And this-"

"I said it was to keep you alive. I don't know, maybe you live off of sunshine and dasies or something- and the nail was a- I have no idea what you're on about."

"Please don't go." Luna said finally reaching out and by some miracle she had grabbed his hand. He didn't immediately snatch it away and Luna made him sit back down gently.

"It's nice to have a friend from upstairs, even if you don't want to tell me who you are."

"I'm not the good person you think I am." he said. "I've done terrible things, said-sad terrible things, seen them- and I've done nothing." And then he stopped talking, but Luna could hear the tears, the regret in his voice. The soft tears grew bigger and bigger his sniffles loud, his cries even louder. And Luna who couldn't hold a tear back when a plant died, well she cried with him too.

* * *

He didn't come down for a few days then and Luna missed him so. Instead she tried very hard to remember him. She had only talked to him for a while and by now she had finally pieced together who he was. She just had to close her eyes and picture his face. Even though they hadn't met eye to eye, she knew deep down who he was, what he was hiding, why he did what he did, what he needed…

She sighed and looked back at her artwork. It took days and determination and a small nail but now it was like he was right here, with her. She knew he would come back eventually and so she waited patiently. When he did she was ready. She sat perfectly still with her blindfold on as he took a seat across her.

"What's that?" He asked and she smiled because she knew he had seen the tiny sketch she had made of him with the small nail she had.

"You tell me." Luna smiled.

He took a moment before flatly saying. "You know then."

Luna nodded and slipped her blindfold away. "I've seen you around at school too you know, always alone although surrounded by many, always laughing yet sad inside, always listening but never saying."

"You don't know what it's like," he said finally putting his head against the bars of her prison. "How hard its been. No one does, no one will. Everyone thinks its so easy to be good but they know nothing about what we've had to see, what we've had to do…"

"I know." Luna sighed sadly looking at a defeated Draco Malfoy. "Everyone is fighting a battle, even if we can't see it. I know you are, I know I am and I know somewhere someone else is. It's the battle we choose to fight that counts though."

She looked up at him where he was looking at the hard dungeon floor. "You haven't seen my battle. You wouldn't be able to handle it, or imagine-"

"Show me." Luna whispered her eyes wide. "I want to know what if feels like to be Draco Malfoy. I want to show you that you can change, you can be good-" she let her palms touch his. "That you _are_ good and I want you to believe that."

* * *

He didn't come back for a few days and Luna was beginning to think that he never was. There was a sudden creak at the door and his small form appeared.

"Good luck Luna." He whispered before slipping away.

A few hours later friends appeared. Dean. Harry. Ron. A little house-elf names Dobby who rescued them.

"Why is miss so sad? Is Dobby doing wrong?"

"No." Luna said. "I just feel like I've left a friend far away."

"Should Dobby get miss's friend?"

"No." Luna shook her head smiling. "He'll find his way."

* * *

And 19 years later when Luna saw him on platform 9 3/4 she knew he had.

His son Scorpious was a prefect, on his way to be Head boy. His daughter a first year to be sorted with her own two sons. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander.

And when they met each others gaze they shared a smile that spoke a billion words. Back then she was just the light that had shown him where to go, but he was the warrior that had marched on through the darkness to get to where he was now. And finally he had found his way.

 **So no she didn't end up with him- but she was his light that had shown him the way. Isn't that romantic? XD**


End file.
